Everlasting FriendshipMomiji & Tohru
by xMomijiLover
Summary: As a month passes by, Momiji wonders about Tohru and how she's doing with kyo. And he recieves a letter saying that Kyo will arrive to visit,Momiji went and when Kyo Arrived he wondered about Momiji. When he found out..he was mad. What will happen....?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~

Momiji sat on a park bench gazing into the blue sky. He hadn't seen Kyo & Tohru for at least a month and just as he thought that, his heart sank. Tohru. Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. She was beautiful and also very fun who deserved a good future. Did Kyo grant it to her? Momiji stopped for a moment and thought of the day before Tohru and Kyo left. He said he would find an even beautiful girl to show off to Kyo. Was that possible? Could he move on and forget about his one sided love with Tohru?

He leaped out of his seat and ran back home where Momo

stood by the door waiting for him.

" Hey Momo, whats up?!" Momiji said cheerfuly.

She tugged at his shirt and pointed towards the table.

On the table was an envelope with the words

**'_Momiji_ **' neatly written on it.

Suprised, Momiji quickly ran over to open the envelope.

He did so carefully and in there was a picture of tohru and kyo.

Momiji stared at the picture, mainly at tohru of course, and in his heart he felt so happy to know tohru was healthy and happy. But as he looked to the left he saw Kyo standing there, holding tohru's hands firmly.

Momiji's heart sank and so he quickly flipped the picture.

On the back was a note and it read :

" Hello Momiji,

This is Tohru writing to you!

How have you been? It's been a month and I bet you've grown again.

Sadly I can't come to visit you since the weather's going to become more and more harsh. Kyo is coming to visit everybody so no worries!

I might be all alone but to know that everybody knows I'm doing well is great!

Good Luck!

Tohru~ 33 "

_End_ of chapter one! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

In Momiji's heart there was something he was yearning for, something he really wanted to do. Perhaps it was to see how Tohru was doing, not Kyo. Momiji gave it some more though & decided to pack his bags to see Tohru. Would it be smarter to leave while Kyo was coming or to leave immediatly? After a long moment or thought he decided to leave while Kyo was arriving.

Days flew by and as Kyo came back he didn't seem to grow taller but his personality grew more mature. As suspected, everyone in the Sohma house welcomed him except Momiji. Now, Kyo knew Momiji was going to avoid him and he really didn't expect Momiji to appear but he was curious on how Momiji was doing. Although, he couldn't seem to find Momiji anywhere. When Kyo went to ask Momo she was just as confused as Kyo was. He rushed innto Momiji's room and saw a pink note that read:

" Won't be back for awhile! 333

Sorry for making this so sudden just out to visit a friend!

xoxo

Momiji Sohma "


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3

At last Momiji arrived at where Tohru might be living. He rushed out of the cab and saw Tohru working in the garden. Her face was pale and she looked ill. Momiji's smile suddenly faded as he stared and saw Tohru softly weeping to herself. Finally she lifted her head and both their eyes met.

"M..M..Momiji?"she gasped.

Momiji smiled at her and nodded cheerfully.

His smile was so comforting to Tohru.

"M..M..momiji, you've grown so much!

M..m..my you look pretty handsome!" exclaimed Tohru.

Momiji blushed and with a sudden change of emotion he blurted,

"Tohru, whats wrong? Why are you so gloomy? If there's anything wrong you can tell me. I'm there for you, you know?"

Tohru stood there and kept smiling cheerfully.

" What do you mean? Heh.. " she said nervously.

Momiji saw past her smile, there was obviously something wrong. Could it be she was so helpless without Kyo around her? Is she that desperate without him? Momiji was horrified at those thoughts and was trying to hide his emotions towards Tohru but she saw right through him as well.

It was as if these two were destined to see past all their emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4

"M..M..Momiji, is there something..eh-" coughed Tohru.

" Are you that helpless without Kyo, so helpless you would weep and turn ill?!" inturepted Momiji angrily.

Tears streamed down Momiji's face and his heart sank for yelling at Tohru. He would never forgive himself for doing that.

He was so ashamed at himself.

"No,no thats not it Momiji-kun! It's not it at all!" said Tohru weakly.

" I just...really wanted to go with Kyo and see everyone cause I miss them so much. B-But you've made me so much happier by visiting, Momiji! Thank you, Thank you so much I'm very grateful." exclaimed Tohru.

Momiji felt relieved and came closer to Tohru and gave her a huge friendly hug.

Kyo was confused. His friend? Who might that be?

Suddenly he though, Could it be Tohru he's talking about?

That would be the worst. That brat knows that I'm Tohru's

boyfriend and who knew he would stoop so low. He punched the wall.

But he couldn't be so sure it was Tohru he was visiting. He stomped out of the room while he saw Kagura standing there gazing at Kyo.

" Hi Kyo!!! " She shouted.

Kyo nodded at her and seemed a bit confused on why she

was even in Momiji's house...


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5

..."Oh Kyo it's so nice to meet you here! What a coincidence! Hehh.." said Kagura mysteriously.

Kyo backed up a little just in case Momiji plotted this to make him look bad. But then just has he was dazing off Kagura gave him a huge hug and clinged to him.

"Your not a monkey or koala so get the hell off me" screamed Kyo.

Kagura let go helplessly and turned around.

" I just wanted to see how you were doing and I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry..I'm so sorry " She said weakly.

Kyo obviously didn't know what was going on and changed the subject.

"Say...Kagura. Do you know where Momiji is?

He left a note saying he was visiting a friend and I really

wanted to see how he was doing-" said Kyo.

" Since when did you get interested in what Momiji is doing?

He's a MAN now so he should get some privacy.

Kind of like what YOU and TOHRU have." inturpted Kagura.

" Why'd you say Tohru's name like that?

Anyhow he's not a man, y'know. He's obviously just a child."

Kyo said.

" Since when did you get the authority to say that, child. " interrupted Yuki.

"YUKI?!?!?!? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE" shouted both Kyo and Kagura.

"...The door was opened...and..I just went in." exclaimed Yuki.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6

"Hey, Tohru want me to help you with your chores?

Than after that we can play or eat sweets!" said Momiji cheerfully.

Tohru nodded and after about 3 long hours both went inside.

"Woahh!! This is an awesome place! I can't believe this is where Tohru lives. I'm grateful she lives in such a nice house. I really am." exclaimed Momiji.

"Thank you, you can stay over if you want, you had all this trouble to come over so you might as well stay, I insist." said Tohru cheerfully.

Momiji thought of it for awhile and finally said,"Hmm I would want to stay but what if Momo , Mama, & Papa were worried about me?"

Tohru stood there shocked & suprised.

Kyo stood there squinting his eyes at Yuki.

After about 5 minutes of akward silence, Yuki finally said,

" Welcome home Kyo! Wheres Honda-san..ehh I mean Tohru?"

"She stayed home cause she has a bit of a fever and the weathers pretty rough.." replied Kyo.

Momo walked by and handed a scrapbook which appeared to be Momiji's. Kyo took it from her and skimmed through the pages.

There were tons and tons of pictures of Momiji. He had grown a lot in one month. Kyo stood there shocked and somewhat jealous.

"He's grown alot right Kyo? Sometimes I accidently fall for him. But Kyo I'll always fall for you, even if you are with Tohru.." said Kagura.

Kyo was too shocked he couldn't even talked.

His emotions took over and he slammed the scrapbook onto the floor and screamed," KAGURA, WHERE THE HELL IS MOMIJI. TELL ME RIGHT NOW. "

She stood there as scared as anyone would've been.

This wasn't the first Kyo yelled at her but she seemed real heartbroken.

"M..M..Momiji didn't tell me.." said Kagura softly.

And then she rushed out of the house.

"You should apologize. Thats no way to treat a friend.

Momiji is out visiting Tohru if you hadn't noticed."

said Yuki calmly. And he, too walked out of the house leaving Kyo all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7

Kyo rushed out of the house and called a cab back home.

During his ride he was frightened yet angry.

Momijii stared out the window and in awhile it started raining.

When he turned around a tear streamed down his face.

" When you left our curses had been broken, so we didn't need to stay in the Sohma house anymore. I had no where to go. So I sat down on a bench and felt homeless and lost. Momo came by and listened to every word I had to say and every feeling I felt. In the end Momo dragged me home and I became part of their family. All thanks to you Tohru...Thank you. Thank you for believing in me." said Momiji.

Tohru felt excited yet sad. Finally this family was reunited and can live a life that Momiji deserved. Tohru inched closer to Momiji and gave him a hug. They both cried while the rain kept pouring.

But the tears that they cried were tears of joy and happiness. So happy that this feeling was uncontrolable.

" Do you mind if you don't let go for awhile, I've never hugged you without transforming for this long "

Tohru nodded and the two weeped softly together.

Kyo arrived at the house and flew the front door open.

He looked down and there was what appeared to be Tohru's shoes and another persons. Momiji's probably. He forced his shoes off and walked all around the house to find where they were. Finally the last place he didn't check was the living room. In the living room he saw Momiji and Tohru hugging while Tohru cried. But what he didn't notice was that Momiji was also crying...


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8

...Kyo stood there completley shocked.

He was so mad inside it was completley uncontrolable.

Finally Tohru turned around and saw Kyo.

"Kyo...is that you?-"said Tohru.

"MOMIJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HUGGING TOHRU? WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER CRY YOU STUPID KID." interrupted Kyo angrily.

Momiji looked up at Kyo. He saw how mad Kyo was and it frightened him which made him cling even tighter to Tohru. This made Kyo get the wrong impression of what was going on and stomped towards Momiji and knocked him to the wall.

"Kyo! Stop it, Stop this right now! Momiji didn't do anything wrong!" screamed Tohru.

Momiji's back was bruised badly but he wouldn't cry. He forced himself not to cry. He was no longer a kid and men don't cry. Just as that happened, Kyo grabbed a chair and slammed it on Momiji.

Momiji used all his strength and dodged it. That made Kyo even more mad and he looked around for the closest item he could find. That was when he had his eyes set on a flower vase. It would cause alot of damage but that brat deserved to die. He picked it up and was getting ready to aim. Just as he was about to ,Tohru got up and slapped Kyo. Tohru had never slapped Kyo before.

" KYO, STOP IT. PLEASE. MOMIJI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. ARE YOU MAD? ARE YOU TRYING TO MURDER HIM? " hollered Tohru.

Once Momiji heard that he realized Tohru cared for him, so much that she would slap her own lover. That was when he felt so overjoyed tears came down. Tohru ran towards Momiji to comfort him.

"Are you alright Momiji? Are you hurt anywhere? Momiji please answer me! Your hands are covered with blood Momiji! Momiji! Momiji?... " screamed Tohru helplessly.

The words faded like that.

Momiji wasn't dead but he fainted from exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9

"Momiji?Momiji?Momiji please wake up! Please, Please!!" cried Tohru.

Momiji's eyes slowly opened and beside him was Tohru.

His back was still in pain but he tried to lift up to see where he was. He was in Tohru's room and she was with him the whole time.

Momiji smiled and said to Tohru,

"Tohru thank you for being with me when I cry, thank you for helping me when I'm broken down. You were like a mother to me when I had no mother. You were the special someone who took care of me.."

Tohru smiled.

"Although I have to admit, at sometime I grew too fond of you.

I thought it was a stronger stage of friendship but it became one-sided love.." coughed Momiji.

Tohru gasped and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter if you can't be my lover. All that matters is that I want to make a promise with you. Promise me that in your life you keep trying and don't run away from the truth. Promise me that someday you'll become stronger,emotionally and we could do it together. Promise me that, okay Tohru?" whispered Momiji.

"Momiji, I swear.I promise I will." said Tohru faithfully.

"Pink swear?"giggled Momiji.

"Pink swear."Tohru replied.

And there by the window sill ,two everlasting friends linking pinikies and making a special memory. A memory that they will never forget.

---------------------------

" I want to live with all my if they're sad memories. Even if they're memories that only hurt me. If I keep them and keep trying,without running away, someday I'll become strong enough that those memories can't defeat me. I want to think that there's no such thing as a memory that's okay to forget. "

~ Momiji Sohma

------------


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys!

I decided to write more even though I wanted to stop it at chapter 9. **:(**

I'll update every day if I can, but I have school and all so its very hard.

Please keep in mind my grammer may not be as good, but if you read the past chapters(which you hopefully have, NO SKIPPING!!!)

Lol, I'm not that old and I'm still improving. But my spelling is good cause I have someone revise for me.

I'm only 12 (almost 13) ya know. :D

Enjoy it! Hope you enjoy it!

xoxo

xMomijiLover

--------------------------------------------

~Chapter 10

Momiji stared into Tohru's eyes.

His vision was very blurry since his tears were coming in.

No, he could not cry, he had to be strong.

"Tohru..I..."whispered Momiji.

But suddenly he looked behind him and there was Kyo peering into the room they were in.

Momiji stopped and continued to stare at Kyo.

"What's wrong Momiji-kun..?"interrupted Tohru.

Momiji turned around and smiled at her.

"It's nothing! Heh..."said Momiji calmly.

When he turned to look back again Kyo's eyes stared right through him.

The look in his eyes were cold and icy.

It was as if his eyes were saying "Go back to where you belong, kid. Go away ".

Momiji came to the point where he was trembling from fear and scared of what Kyo might do to him.

If you came by and walked by Momiji, you would think he was a kid, hiding from a make-believe monster.

Momiji quickly said,"Ughh..Tohru...I've got to go, um...Momo, Mama and Papa will be worried sick!

I can't make them worry so much."

Tohru paused for awhile then answered,

"Hey Momiji, I understand...just..ugh...you can call them and let them know you're here, it would be too much trouble for you to just

leave right now in the middle of the night."

For the last time, Momiji looked back and Kyo was gone.

Momiji gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey Momiji, want some tea? I'll go get some." suggested Tohru.

Momiji nodded and gazed into the window.

Momiji did not know that Kyo was glaring at him,yet again from the doorway after Tohru left.

"Defeat the person emotionally, make the opponents happy and loving barrier break down.

Tear them piece by piece, inside" said a book Kyo read.

He rehearsed his lines he had made up silently and his evil plan was about to start...

----

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

One word viewers, D - R - A - M - A.

Wonder what Kyo's planning?

Keep on reading, for someone who WAS a cat in the zodiac..he's pretty clever.

While I was writing this even I didn't know what he was planning to do.

Hope it isn't that bad...

Oh well continue on and find out whats happening!

xoxo

xMomijiLover

------------------------------------------

~Chapter 11

Kyo creeped into the room and approached Momiji while he was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Hey, say, Momiji. Do you really like Tohru that much? Be honest"said Kyo mysteriously.

"Umm...I like her as a friend..and I guess I like her a bit"replied Momiji,who was still lost in his thoughts.

Kyo grinned.

"Wanna know what Tohru thinks about _**you**_?"said Kyo.

"Yes, please, please tell me Kyo!"said Momiji quickly.

Momiji was on his knees and he was begging.

"Well..heh..I walked by her and asked her. She said you bothered her.

You help her out and all but she thinks of you way differently than you can imagine.

She may look like she is okay towards you but inside, she despises you. She hates how you and your

family are reuinted cause you no longer need her. I have advice for you though..."snickered Kyo.

Momiji sat there and thought over what Kyo said.

"It all doesn't make sense, it's like you are talking about an entirely different person. I don't believe you, no, I won't believe you!"

screamed Momiji.

Just as Kyo thought, Momiji would seem angery and confused.

"Well, believe it. I promise you that.

Anyhow, what you do is you put yourself in trouble, say...run away or..go to a far away place.

Tohru would worry about you and no longer see you as a friend. She would know that you need her

and you couldn't live without her."said Kyo calmly.

Now,readers,you may be thinking,"Momiji isn't THAT stupid or Momiji wouldn't fall for a stupid advice like that!".

100% true. But Momiji never had problems with trusting somebody, and when someone says they promise, he takes that

totally ,something Momiji would do is listen to Kyo and do as he says...but read on to find out what REALLY happened.

Yet again, Momiji was angery, but EVEN more confused.

"All according to plan, now I have to make him fall and crash that way he'll really run off."thought Kyo.

"Momiji, if you don't do this Tohru will continue despising you. Think of what she would do.

Ignore you,look coldly towards you and even hate you. Wouldn't that be impossible to live with?

You'd break down and live in a lonely world. So do it Momiji, I'll be sure to tell Tohru about what happened to you

and she'll find you in no time. I...want..you two to be happy."lied Kyo.

This was it, Momiji would definitely run away.

Momiji rose up and said," I refuse, I won't do it. I don't care if Tohru doesn't like me as much and

if I have to live a life without Tohru, I don't love her, she's a friend.

I promised that someday I'd become stronger,emotionally and Tohru and I could do it together."said Momiji bodly.

Kyo's smile still didn't fade, it was as if he was expecting this to happen...


	12. Chapter 12

More, more ,more chapters!!!

My my has Kyo let his jealousy control him.

Kyo plans to conquor and defeat Momiji.

Will he succeed?

Lies.

Persuasion.

And possibly the breakdown of...and everlasting friendship? [hence the title].

What will happen next...?

Read on!! :)

xMomijiLover

----------------------------

"Umm..I'm sorry to interrupt but I've got the tea!"interrupted Tohru.

"Weeee!!!"said Momiji

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, say wouldn't tea go great with some biscuts, perhaps cake?!"suggested Momiji.

"Yes, it would! Most definitely! Though...we ran out."said Tohru.

Momiji still stood there and smiled as if he didn't know how to reply.

"It's alright Tohru, the tea you make is already good enough without anything to go along with it!"complimented Momiji.

"Really?"replied Tohru.

"No."interrupted Kyo.

Momiji and Tohru stood there and they gasped.

"W..What do you mean Kyo! Tohru's tea tastes great!

Stop insulting her it's really rude."said Momiji angrily.

"No, thats not what I mean. We should buy cake or biscuts since a guest is here"said Kyo calmly.

Tohru agreed and nodded her head slowly.

"No it's really fine, I'm fine without it."said Momiji.

"No! We **NEED** it. I'll go buy it but I need someone to go with me."commanded Kyo.

"Wow Kyo I never thought you were so considerate."said Momiji sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever but I suck at picking which types to get. Now...which one of you is an annoying brat who stuffs cake in his

mouth every hour?"said Kyo.

"Meeeeeeeee!!!" said Momiji eagerly.

The two left the house and went to a grocery store in a cab.

"Sayy....Kyo...won't Tohru get lonely if we left her there?

What kind of a man are you to leave your girlfriend all alone.

If I were you,no wait I can't be you I'm much too polite, I'd just have tea plain.

It's not that much of a big deal ya know?!"said Momiji.

"Whatever."Kyo responded.

After about an hour Momiji said,"Kyo...is the grocery store this far away, if it is we might as well buy some more stuff.

It would be too much trouble for you to go back tomorrow or somethin"suggested Momiji kindly.

"Ughhh...sure?"said Kyo silently.

Another hour passed by.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!?!?!?"said Momiji impatiently.

Kyo turned around and Momiji was expecting Kyo to punch him for being annoying but Kyo just smiled and nodded.

This wasn't an ordinary smile, it looked rather suspicious.

Suddenly Kyo said,"We are here!! Now, Momiji I need to stay in and find my wallet so you wait outside...."


	13. Chapter 13

3333

---------------------

~Chapter 13

Momiji nodded and leaped of the cab.

Suddenly,Kyo shut the door and the cab's window slowly

opened. There in the cab was Kyo laughing.

The cab rushed off and went straight ahead leaving Momiji

behind.

"Kyo..why?"whispered Momiji.

"Kyo...WHY?"screamed Momiji.

Momiji fell on his knees and looked up in the sky.

"Why..."he said silently.

Kyo felt a pain in his stomach, no wait was it his heart?

Whatever it was,it hurt so much he started moaning.

The cab driver looked back and said,

"Could this be guilt or shame you are feeling?"

Kyo ignored the cab driver and looked out the window and pretty soon he fell

asleep.

Momiji stood up and looked around.

He was pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

From looking at the moon, he guessed it was around

9:00 pm. Pretty late.

"Woahh that's way past my bedtime"he thought.

He giggled to himself.

"I've got to make the best of every situation.

I've got to laugh at time I'm in trouble so that I would know

I'm okay. I'm okay,I can make it through this."he said to himself.

He climbed up a nearby tree and sat down on a branch.

"I'll be okay, I'm used to being lonely"

A huge breeze swept by and the leaves fell to the ground.

Soon Momiji fell into deep sleep surrounded by the sound of nature.

Kyo jumped off the cab and gave the money.

He did end up going to buy the biscuts and cake in the

grocery store which was 5 minutes from the house.

He entered into the room and was greeted by Tohru.

Tohru smiled cheerfully until she looked out behind

Kyo and didn't see Momiji.

Her smile faded.

"Where's Momiji...?"said Tohru quietly.

"I dunno. He went to the bathroom in the grocery store and..never came back out."lied Kyo.

"Somehow that sounds weird"giggled Tohru.

"Kyo, your as sick as ever. Leaving a child behind

you're a shame to the world."said Haru.

"Whatever, as if your any better."replied Kyo.

"Oh Haru want some tea and biscuts?

Oh maybe cake? What type?" asked Tohru.

"Yes please. I'd like those buttered biscuts with the jelly

in the center. You know the one that's shaped like a circle?"replied Haru.

"Oh yeah, those are delicious! I'll go get the tea and biscuts ready!"said Tohru.

Kyo ignored the two.

Wait a minute...HOW'D HARU GET THERE?

"WOAH WAIT A MINUTE, DUDE HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?"screamed Kyo.

"Your as stupid as ever. I came over because Momiji's parents wanted me to check up on him. Now I can't really do that cause you 'lost' Momiji."said Haru calmly.

Just as Tohru re-entered the room she remember that Momiji was lost.

"This is no time for tea, we are in a serious situation.

Momiji-kun is lost. We have to find him."said Tohru seriously.

"And NOW you figure that out?"said Kyo.

"Well, excuse me I take my time. Kyo, I know you have something to do with this. Why'd you abandon Momiji?"said Tohru.

"How on earth do you lose a child?"asked Haru.

"Momiji is NOT a child!"corrected Tohru.

"Woah Tohru I've never seen you so serious you must really

like Momiji right?"teased Haru.

"SHUT UP"screamed Kyo.

"Kyo, tell us where you left Momiji. Please.

I don't know why you're acting so coldly towards Momiji

but he never did anything wrong. Afterall, he is a very close friend to me."said Tohru.

"Friend...is that what he is to you..?"said Kyo.

"I thought you really loved him, like..."

"Wait a minute, the KYO actually gets jealous?"interrupted Haru.

"I'm not JEALOUS. Shut up you don't understand Haru."hollered Kyo.


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14

Readers,

I hope you don't mind but I introduced a new character that I made up.

Momiji can't steal Tohru from Kyo cause that is just pure evil...or can he..? lol

Someone has to show up and be Momiji's dreamy princess...ehh..am I right..?

Prepare to do some serious reading my friends.

[[ A Note ; I am _**NOT**_ japanese so when I came up with a name for the new 'character'

I chose something random. Something I saw on Google. So all credit for that name goes to Google.

Go Google! :) ]]

xoxo

xMomijiLover

-----------------

Tohru sat down and said,

"Kyo, I may act like I care towards Momiji alot but

it's only cause he's a very close friend to me.

He's been lonely most of his life and that's why I wanted to act as if

I was part of his family. I felt so happy when I found out

he and his family reunited.

I was sad though because I thought...I thought he wouldn't care about me since

he has his family with him now."

Kyo's eyes widened.

"...I wanted Momiji to think about me.

It was a selfish desire. And so I tried my best to make Momiji happy,

I never would of thought you were jealous.

Momiji means the world to me, he's like a little brother to me.

But you,Kyo,mean the world to me as well.

I love you guys equally but I love you not as a brother but as...a you know..ehh boyfriend.

So please, try to understand.

I'm not picking sides ,I like everyone who cares for me and thinks of me.

Understand Kyo, please."continued Tohru.

"So thats what that pain was back then in the cab.

Guilt." thought Kyo.

Haru stood there and glared at Kyo.

Kyo looked up and said,

"What do you want?"

"NOW can you tell us where Momiji was ABANDONED?"said Haru impatiently.

"Whatever...ugh...I think it was...umm I'm not really sure.."replied Kyo.

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU FORGET WHERE YOU LOSE A KID?"hollered Haru and Tohru.

"I told the taxi driver to take us somewhere random, and far away."said Kyo.

"WHAT THE HECKK?!"screamed Haru.

Tohru thought about it and said,

"Then, you need to find -Driver-Who-Took-You-To-A-Random-Place and ask him."said Tohru brightly.

"Ehhh.....Tohru, there are more than 20 cabs around this area, how on earth do we find..ehh that guy?"asked Kyo.

"No, No, it is NOT 'that guy' it's -Driver-Who-Took-You-To-A-Random-Place."corrected Tohru.

Haru stood there and waited impatiently.

"JUST FREAKIN TAKE US TO THE CAB PLAZA!"hollered Haru.

Momiji woke up and forgot where he was.

"Oh yeah..I'm lost...and all alone.."he said to himself.

His smile faded.

He heard some leaves rustle around him.

"No wait, I'm not alone, I have...eh..bats around me...and..ughh...squirrels around me!"he joked.

Then, Momiji heard a giggle.

"Wow, your funny!"she complimented.

Momiji heard the voice of a pretty young girl.

"Umm..thanks..I guess! Ehh..who are ya?"asked Momiji.

"My name is Hitomi Shimizu

(Author's note: Hitomi in japanese means beautiful eyes). Nice to meet you! And you are..?"said the girl sweetly.

"I am Momiji Sohma! Pleasure to meet you!"he said while jumping down the tree.

"Ouucchh..Ouchh I sprained my ankle"Momiji said in pain.

Hitomi quickly searched through her bag and got out a long strip of white cloth and wrapped it around Momiji's ankle.

"I hope that helps, you should sit on this log right here."she said encouragely.

Momiji nodded and while he looked up into her eyes he stopped and his eyes widen.

Hitomi's eyes were pure blue and you could see a beautiful shimmer in her eyes.

Momiji slowly fell on his knees and his vision became a blur..starting to black out slowly.

"Is something wrong? Momiji..are you alright..?Momiji..Momiji..Momiji!!!"screamed Hitomi.

Momiji, collapsed.


	15. Chapter 15

Readers,

So far, most of you like Hitomi.

As you have noticed, the author of Fruits Basket makes every character have a story from their past.

Of course I'm creating it for Hitomi and she struggles a problem that Momiji (kind of) once faced which

would make them more similar.

But...what will happen in this part of the story?

xoxo

xMomijiLover

------------------------------

~Chapter 15

Haru,Kyo and Tohru arrived at the 'Cab Plaza'(Authors Note: A cab plaza is usually a place where you find a LOT

of cabs and buses, I know this cause I'm 1/3 Asian, lol.)

The place was OVERFILLING with cabs.

Tohru's eyes widened.

"Heh...Kyo 20 cabs you said, this looks well over 100."said Haru.

"It was a GUESS."Kyo complained.

"No wonder you failed math, you can't even estimate."teased Haru.

"Guys...ehhh...we should find -Driver-Who-Took-You-To-A-Random-Place.."said Tohru.

The three looked all over the place for a guy who fit Kyo's description.

"Kyos description that he wrote on a note:

-Not fat

-Has a mustache,no wait beard,no wait...ughhh HE HAS FACIAL HAIR.

-Weird and mysterious...

-Sunglasses

-Freakishly bushy eyebrows"

"Kyo..your description is really random, REALLY."complained Haru.

"Umm...Kyo are you sure this is the right description?"asked Tohru nervously.

"No, I didn't really look at him. Except that time when he turned back to look at me..."Kyo replied.

"He..he..."continued Kyo.

"YES?!"hollered Haru and Tohru.

Kyo closed his eyes in order to picture the cab driver more.

It was impossible, Kyo failed at remembering things.

Kyo opened his eyes and right where he was looking was a cab driver that looked pretty familiar.

"It's that guy."stated Kyo.

And he pointed towards this tall man who came out of a coffee shop.

"Momiji..Momiji...Momiji?!"screamed Hitomi.

Momiji's eye lids slowly opened.

"Thank goodness your back! I was so worried!"said Hitomi.

Momiji slowly gazed up and saw Hitomi's long blonde hair.

He hadn't seen it outside because she was wearing a huge winter hat to cover it up.

Momiji sat up quickly and looked around him.

He was in some cabin, perhaps Hitomi's house..?

"I'm sorry I don't have much room in here, it's all I've got.

I can't live with my foster parents because they live in a retired home and they provided money for my own house.

I didn't want them to over use their own money. They don't...have much time to live."she said sadly.

"No, it's alright! I find it very amusing how you have such a unique home!"said Momiji happily.

"Thank goodness!"said Hitomi.

"I'm so rude, I forgot to give you some food to eat, you must be starving.

Here, take this plate with pieces of cakes and here's...your tea!"said Hitomi.

Momiji smiled and gave her a nod.

He slowly reached for a piece of cake and when he took a small nibble and it tasted unique yet uncommon.

"Does it taste okay? I hope it's to your liking, I didn't know what types of cake you liked so

I just made one of my favorites, I really hope it's alright for you."said Hitomi nervously.

"Mmmhm, I love it...it's unique...delicious! But it doesn't taste japanese...umm where is this from?"asked Momiji.

Hitomi smiled.

"It's a german treat, my real parents were from Germany and America. They...ugh..well..left me and so I was adopted by a japanese family."replied Hitomi.

Momiji's eyes widened.

"Germany?!??!?! Wow I'm half german too! That's so awesome!"bursted Momiji.

He jumped up and danced.

His foot was in even more pain.

"Oww..oww..oww!"hollered Momiji.

Hitomi giggled.

"Momiji-kun, you should rest after you eat. You can stay over at my place."suggested Hitomi.

"No..that would cause you too much ...I am a troubled person..."replied Momiji.

Flashbacks appeared in Momiji's mind.

"NO!"interrupted Hitomi.

"You AREN'T a troubled person! I'm even more troubled than you, I may have seen really normal when I first met you

but inside, I'm a troubled, messed up, worthless child. Even my own mother and father didn't want me.

I'm a disgrace to all human kind, and you're sitting there complaining?!"cried Hitomi.

She dropped down to her knees and cried for a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Readers,

Interesting...interesting!!!

I'm sorry if this is all happening randomly and your mind can't take it.

But thats Fruits Basket, random things keep hitting you ;D

xoxo

xMomijiLover

~Chapter 16

"Excuse me sir!"said Kyo.

The man turned back.

He snickered.

"Back to admit you were guilty of leaving

that child all alone out there?"said the man.

Kyo sighed.

"Yes, he is! And..ugh Momiji is **NOT** a child."interrupted Tohru.

"We just want to know where you left him, so tell us okay?!"said Haru impatiently.

"Sure, I would. Only if that young man over there admits he did something wrong.

Right now, in front of me."said the man.

Kyo's face rised.

"What? Err..umm..I ALREADY ADMITED TO THEM!

That's no fair, no fair ,no fair!" complained Kyo.

"You're acting as if your a child..."said Haru.

"SHUT UP." screamed Kyo.

"As I said, admit it to me right now. Who the heck cares if you already did it.

Actually, it makes it easier saying it now doesn't it?"the man replied.

"Ehh...fine...umm...I admit what....I did....was....ughh..."Kyo said.

And this continued on for about 10 more minutes.

"Ughh...ehhh..I..."

"JUST FREAKING SAY IT!!!"hollered Haru.

"I ADMIT I WAS WRONG. GOD."screamed Kyo.

Tohru's eyes widened.

" HE SAID IT HE SAID IT! NOW TAKE US TO MOMIJI PLEASE SIR PLEASE!! " pleaded Tohru.

The man nodded and they all got on the cab and went to find Momiji.

"I..I'm sorry."apologized Hitomi.

"I..I can be like this sometimes...I..I.."

"It's alright. I've said those words to myself as well.

But you know what I did? I didn't 'forget' about it.

I kept that memory even if it was horrible.

Then, one day I'll use those memories to be strong and when new things appear

that will make sure it will not defeat me. There is **never **a memory where it's okay to forget.

You should do the same, Hitomi."interrupted Momiji.

Hitomi stood up.

"You're right, I'll do that..thank you Momiji..thank you!

I feel really grateful to have met you."said Hitomi.

She grinned.

"Yay! Now the normal Hitomi is back! I like it when you smile, it's very beautilful."said Momiji.

Hitomi blushed and turned her head towards the wall.

"Hitomi..? What are ya doin'? Is there a spider on the wall? Why ya looking there?"asked Momiji.

Hitomi blushed crazily.

"It's...it's nothing..really! I'm fine...heh.."lied Hitomi.

Momiji put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"You sure...ughh..."said Momiji.

"Why's your face red? You're hot? It's really cold in here, how can you be hot?"asked Momiji.

Hitomi's faced turned even more red and her heart leaped crazily.

"Ughh..ugh...I..ughh.."said Hitomi.

Just as Hitomi was about to reply Kyo, Tohru and Haru came inside.....


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17

"Woahh..is this a confession..?"asked Haru.

"Don't be silly..!!!!"screamed Tohru.

Momiji turned around and his face lightened.

"TOHRUU!!!"he screamed.

Momiji quickly ran to Tohru giving her a huge hug.

Hitomi frowned.

"Is...this..Momiji's girlfriend..?"thought Hitomi.

She slowly stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Umm..you...a..."said Tohru.

"Hitomi."she blurted.

"Ohh..ahh...there's no need to leave.

I believe we haven't met..ugh what are you doing heading towards the kitchen?" asked Tohru.

Hitomi nodded to herself and turned around giving Tohru a fake smile.

"I'm simply getting some treats. It would be rude if I didn't."answered Hitomi.

She turned back and stomped towards the kitchen furiously.

Momiji continued hugging Tohru.

"Tohru...I missed you!

I felt so scared and lost, but then Hitomi saved me!

I'm so grateful" said Momiji cheerfully.

"Ahh I see thats wonderful...(Author's note: Tohru is a bit worried because in Japanese if you say a name of

a person that isn't so close to you you would add a 'kun'...'san'...so on. Therefore when Momiji said Hitomi he didn't

say it formally which gives Tohru the feeling they are pretty close.)"replied Tohru.

Hitomi returned and suddenly her heart struck.

Her eyes widened.

"Could this..this...pain in my heart...be rejection?" she thought.

Frightened at her thought she accidently dropped the plate and it crashed onto the wooden floor.

Hitomi kneeled down and slowly began to pick up the pieces of shattered glass with her fingers.

"Hey!"hollered Momiji

Hitomi looked up.

"Don't pick it up with that, you'll get hurt."said Momiji.

He ran and got some cleaning supplies and ran towards Hitomi.

"Here, I'll do it for you!" he said.

Hitmoi's eyes widened.

"Why was he so nice?Why am I falling for him?I..I..."thought Hitomi

"Pfffft. It's so obvious that girl likes Momiji."interrupted Kyo

Tohru's eyes widened

"Huh? What ever do you mean?"she said

"I think Kyo's right for once."agreed Haru.

"For once..?What's that supposed to mean?!?!?"shouted Kyo.

Hitomi turned away from everyone and her face,once again, returned to the color red.

"Stop it guys! You're making Hitomi mad!"complained Momiji.

"Please excuse me for a moment."said Hitmoi seriously.

She stood up and headed towards the front door.

"What are you doing?Ohh I see you have no bathroom so you're going wilderness style,eh?"said Kyo.

"Stop being rude Kyo! There's a bathroom right over there."shouted Tohru.

Hitomi stopped for a second and turned around to get one last glance at the guy she accidently fell in love with.

Her first love.

Tears fell down her cheek

She nodded to herself, and ran off.


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18

"..Hitomi?"said Momiji.

"HITOMI COME BACK!"he continued.

Momiji stopped hugging Tohru and ran to chase after Hitomi.

Kyo was just about to follow but Tohru stopped him.

"This should be only between Momiji and Hitomi."Tohru said seriously.

Haru nodded.

Hitomi ran away and she didn't know where she was going but she would go somewhere far away, until Momiji goes away and

forgets about her.

"HITOMI!!!!"screamed Momiji.

Hitomi heard him and continued to run a fast as her legs would go.

She suddenly tripped on a log and fell onto her knees.

She looked down and saw her leg badly scrapped.

"Must....keep..going.."she said to herself.

Hitomi got up and continued to move along, not as fast.

But slowly.

Then, her ankle twisted.

Hitomi fell to the ground, face first.

There was a huge scream from her, then silence.

Momiji continued running not knowing why Hitomi ran away.

"HITOMI !!!!" he continued to holler.

He suddenly stopped and heard a scream.

"Hitomi..?"

"HITOMI !!!" he screamed.

And he took off to the direction where the scream came from.

There in the distance he saw a figure, hmm was it Hitomi?

Momiji ran towards it to check and there he saw Hitomi on the floor with her leg badly scrapped and bruised.

Hitomi looked up with her eyes all watered up.

When Momiji reached towards Hitomi she automatically slapped his hands away.

His eyes widened.

"Hitomi...?"he asked,confused.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. STOP CARING ABOUT ME. GO AWAY."Hitomi screamed.

"Why am I acting like this?I'm finally alone with him and I slap his hands away?  
What kind of a lady am I.

Oh wait, I'm just a foolish kid.

As my real parents use to always tell me."she thought to herself.

Hitomi's teeth chattered as a huge breeze swept by.

"You must be really cold, huh?

You came out without wearing a coat."stated Momiji.

He took off his outer coat and put it on Hitomi.

Hitomi looked up with her eyes watering again.

"I...I...I..."Hitomi said.

She brushed the coat off her and tried to run away but her legs were so sore and hurt she could

barely stand up.

Momiji stopped her.

"Why are you running away?"asked Momiji seriously.

"Did I not tell you to stop running away from your problems?

Tell me what wrong, NOW." demanded Momiji.

He was dead serious.

"I...I...I.."continued Hitomi.

Momiji raised an eyebrow.

"You what?

What's wrong with me, am I that horrifying you don't even want to look at me?"asked Momiji.

"Well...actually no..no..no...that isn't true...I..."continued Hitomi.

Momiji stepped closer to Hitomi to see if he could see what she was hiding by looking at her face.

Infact, he was so close if one of them were to breathe, the other person would feel it immediatly.

Hitomi inched away from Momiji and looked away.

Her face was red,yet AGAIN.

(Author's Comment:Yes, readers you may now nickname Hitomi 'Tomato Face' or something)

"Oh, I see so I am that horrifying to you."said Momiji.

"Okay than if thats what you think of me so be it.

I'll be leaving now.

Thank you for your hospitality, really.

You're an awesome friend, but I really must be going now.

It is MUCH too late to go all the way back to my house so I guess I'll be staying at Tohru's then..."said Momiji.

He smiled and shook Hitomi's hands and slowly made his way back to the cabin.

"Tohru...."whispered Hitomi.

"Tohru..?"said Hitomi.

"TOHRU?!?!"screamed Hitomi.

"NO NO NO NO!!!!"She hollered.


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19

Hitomi forced herself up but couldn't stand.

She found a long stick near her and reached for it.

She used it as support and slowly stood up.

Step by step she walked towards her cabin.

At least she reached it but by the time she arrived Momiji was already seated in a cab, preparing to go home.

"Momiji..."she whispered.

"MOMIJI!"she screamed desperately.

She ran towards the cab and pounded at the window.

Momiji looked away feeling very guilty.

"It's for the better, she'll forget me easier.

Yeah..it's for the better.."he said to himself.

Tohru sadly turned around as well for Momiji didn't want her to interrupt with what he wanted to do.

Kyo rolled his eyes at the topic of love.

And Haru, impatiently tapped his foot, longing to go home.

The cab nodded and took off with Hitomi still clinging to the cab.

"I won't let go, ever. "she said to herself.

"NEVER, NEVER I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T!!!"she hollered.

The cab's speed slowly increased and it was too fast, Hitomi couldn't hold on any longer.

Her hands were slipping but if she were to let go, it could be the end of her.

Momiji noticed Hitomi was still clinging to the cab and she shouted for the cab driver to stop.

Momiji opened the door from the other side and smiled at Hitomi softly.

Hitmoi stopped clinging on to it because she admired the expression he had on his face it was so angelic, so soothing.

It was as if an angel had been standing there.

Hitomi did not notice but Momiji went back in the cab and the cab took off once again.

Hitomi snapped out of her day dreaming and looked straight ahead.

Momiji was gone.

She dropped on her knees and cried all night.

"Yay we're back!

Ahhh home sweet home!!" exclaimed Kyo.

"It's a good thing Haru left to go back."he continued.

Tohru smiled and when she looked at Momiji's depressed face her smile quickly vanished.

Tohru put a hand on Momiji's shoulder.

"It was all for the better Momiji, it's alright.

Don't push yourself so much, kay?"said Tohru cheerfully.

Momiji nodded and continued having a blank expression on his face for the rest of the night....

-----------------------------

What happened to Hitomi?

What's going to happen between Momiji and Hitomi?

Along with Tohru,Kyo and Haru.

Readers,

I end this story here.

It's hard to believe but it's already Chapter 19!!!

But of course I'll continue on, but I will create a 'New Story'

Which is Part 2 of this series.

Please stay tuned for it! =)

Thank you for reading and please comment!!! =P

xoxo

xMomijiLover


	20. Chapter 20

Info About the Author ~

Name: Marie

Age: About 13

Hobbie(s):Drawing..watching anime..reading manga...computer graphics...writing =)

Inspiration for Everlasting Friendship~Momiji & Tohru~:I absolutley LOVED Fruits Basket, except the ending.

I mean they didn't say ANYTHING about what happened later on with Momiji.I specifically wrote this Fan-made story on what happened.

With drama, friendship and a tad bit of humor mixed together.

The new story will be called **Everlasting Love~Momiji **

Because...

**1) **Everlasting Friendship~Momiji & Tohru Part 2 is NOT an interesting story title.

**2)** If I did Everlasting Love~ Momiji & Tohru, it's not gonna happen readers..or will it? ;D

**3)**If I did Everlasting Love~Momiji & Hitomi won't some ppl (specifically ones that are **SKIPPING CHAPTERS AND RANDOMLY MOVING ON TO THE**

**NEW STORY**)will say who the _**heck**_is Hitomi.

I mean I, honestly, would.

4) It's Love people, no more friendship.

They're not kids anymore. ;D

Please stay tuned!

I need to go to sleep (it's way past my bed time)

So see you next time!

I'll start the new story when I feel inspired by something so you can help out by perhaps

commenting and giving me some ideas, ehh?

I **might** take a break from "Everlasting Love~Momiji" when it's around October 31st

and create a new funny story on Fruits Basket halloween!! (It'll be short,cute and funny)

As I repeated 50 or more times....

**STAY TUNED**

Everlasting Love~Momiji

**Coming Soon.**

xoxo

xMomijiLover


End file.
